1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to foldable computing devices and, more particularly, to a foldable computing device having a counterbalance member.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, foldable electronic devices, such as notebook computers and DVD players, include a main body and a display rotatably connected to the main body by a shaft. If a user tips the display back too much (for example, 145 degrees or more), the device may tip over towards the display side.
It is desirable to provide a foldable computing device with a counterbalance member.
FIG. 3 is a partial, cutway view showing printed circuit board, a counterbalance member, and a bottom case staying in contact with each other.